Trabajo en equipo
by Hlc123
Summary: Dumbledore ha tenido la maravillosa idea de juntar a alumnos de sexto y séptimo en parejas para que hagan trabajos sobre algún aspecto del mundo muggle. Así, Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger tendrán que aprender a soportarse y buscar la manera de no suspender en el intento. [DM&HG. BZ&GW. TN&LL. HP&PP]. (Voldemort no existe).
1. Primera parte

**TRABAJO EN EQUIPO**

* * *

**Primera parte.**

—¿Alguien sabe por qué estamos aquí? —preguntó Harry.

Hermione, que miraba a su alrededor, tenía los labios muy apretados: no le gustaba no tener respuestas. Y es que Dumbledore había hecho que todos los alumnos de sexto y séptimo se saltaran la última hora y acudieran al Gran Comedor porque tenía algo que anunciar, pero, cómo era habitual en su carácter farandulero, no había especificado el qué.

—Ni idea. —El director del colegio apareció en ese momento por las puertas y se paseó tranquilamente hasta la parte elevada del comedor y se situó detrás de su atril—. Pero ahora lo sabremos —añade en voz más baja.

Los alumnos fueron callando gradualmente al ver que Dumbledore se situaba en su atril y los miraba con una sonrisa. A Hermione, por experiencia, le daba miedo cuando el director sonreía, porque por lo general significaba que había tenido una de sus locas ideas que repercutiría en la educación del colegio entero. La última vez tuvieron que aguantar a Gilderoy Lockhart durante dos cursos enteros. Las clases de DCAO más desaprovechadas de la historia, hasta el punto en que Hermione y varios más ni se molestaban en acudir. Y eso que a ella no le gustaba desafiar a la autoridad.

—Buenos días, queridos alumnos —saludó Dumbledore, sacando a Hermione de sus pensamientos—. Como sabréis, el profesor Magno se ha pedido la baja por paternidad. Desafortunadamente, nos ha comunicado que no se incorporará cuando termine su permiso, por lo que la asignatura de Estudios Muggles se ha quedado sin profesor que la imparta.

Varios alumnos aplaudieron y alguno hasta tuvo la osadía de vitorear, pero con una mirada Dumbledore los hizo callar. Hermione sonrió, porque era la asignatura más inútil que tenía (o casi, porque Adivinación le ganaba por mucho) y sentía que solo estaba robándole tiempo de estudiar. Faltaba medio curso para los ÉXTASIS, era cruel tenerlos perdiendo el tiempo con una asignatura que solamente cursaban porque el Ministerio pensaba que parecía más moderno de cara al exterior si implantaba más medidas integradoras educativas.

»Pero eso no quiere decir que os hayáis librado —prosiguió Dumbledore—. Desde el claustro de profesores hemos tomado una decisión que, esperamos, complazca a todo el mundo.

—¿«A todo el mundo» nos incluye a nosotros también? —musitó Ginny.

—Hemos decidido modificar el horario —informó Dumbledore—: adelantaremos algunas clases, aprovechando las horas libres, de esta forma podremos darles unos días libres extra antes de las vacaciones de abril. —La mayoría de alumnos empezaron a aplaudir, pero antes de que les diera tiempo a alegrarse, el director negó con la cabeza—. No crean que eso significa que no tendrán nada que hacer…

—¿Es que estudiar para los exámenes más importantes de nuestra vida es «no hacer nada»? —protestó Hermione por lo bajo.

—… porque emplearán ese tiempo en investigar sobre un tema relacionado con el mundo muggle. El objetivo es elaborar un trabajo y hacer una exposición delante de toda la clase explicando lo que han aprendido. —Hubo una protesta colectiva—. ¡Silencio! —ordenó el mago—. Como los de séptimo tienen la presión extra de los ÉXTASIS, los trabajos serán por pareja, de esta forma fomentaremos también la cooperación.

Se oyó un bufido escéptico desde la mesa de los Slytherin; todo el mundo se giró a ver a quién pertenecía. Blaise Zabini estaba sentado entre Draco Malfoy y Pansy Parkinson y miró a su alrededor con una sonrisa: le encantaba ser el centro de atención. El chico movió las manos como espantando una mosca.

—Va, no seáis maleducados, que nuestro ilustre director está hablando —sermoneó, como si no hubiera sido él quien había interrumpido a Dumbledore en primer lugar. Miró al hombre mayor con una sonrisa inocente—. Perdónelos.

Dumbledore meneó la cabeza, pero las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba.

—Gracias por su deferencia, señor Zabini. —Miró a los demás—. Como estaba explicando, hemos planeado trabajos en pareja y también hemos juntado los cursos: los de primero y segundo juntos, tercero, cuarto y quinto, y sexto y séptimo. Además, podrán elegir a su pareja —agregó—. No pueden quejarse: estarán con sus amigos. —Hermione se relajó: visto así era mejor hacer un trabajo con Harry, Ginny o alguien más que tener que ir a Estudios muggles una vez por semana durante el resto del curso—. Bien, ¿ya tienen pensada a su pareja? —preguntó.

Varias manos se levantaron.

—¿Quieres que lo hagamos juntas? —Ginny le tocó un brazo a Hermione.

—¡Eh! ¿Por qué contigo? —protestó Ron.

—Porque se lo he pedido primero —alegó su hermana con una sonrisa petulante.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco: era de esperar que se pelearan por la más «inteligente» y trabajadora del grupo.

—Sin embargo… —La voz de Dumbledore se elevó por encima de las distintas discusiones y acuerdos que se estaban llevando a cabo. Hermione lo miró con una ceja enarcada. Presentía que iba a jugársela— no podrán juntarse con alguien de su misma casa.

Ron se giró hacia su hermana y le sacó la lengua.

—¿Qué te hace gracia, idiota? ¡Ahora no puedes hacerlo ni con Hermione ni con Harry ni con nadie de esta mesa! —le recordó Ginevra.

—Mierda —soltó Harry—. Es verdad. ¿Ahora qué hacemos? —dijo, mirando a su alrededor.

Todos estaban igual: aunque todo el mundo tenía algún amigo en las otras casas, tendían a relacionarse dentro de la suya. Las cosas acababan de ponerse difíciles. Los que peor estaban eran los Slytherin, porque era raro que una serpiente se juntara con alguien que no fuera de su clan.

—Ya pueden empezar a decirme nombres —dijo Dumbledore. Casi parecía que estuviera aguantándose la risa.

La mayoría de manos bajaron. De hecho, solo una permaneció levantada. Su dueño, Theodore Nott, aprovechó para ponerse en pie.

—Director —llegados a este punto, todos los ojos se habían fijado en él—, estoy pensando que, ya que la idea es promover el compañerismo, ¿por qué no junta a los dos Premios Anuales?

Su propuesta fue recibida con, como mínimo, conmoción. Hermione lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. ¿¡Era idiota o qué?! Se levantó de golpe.

—¡No creo que sea buena idea, director! —exclamó.

Dumbledore la miró con las cejas enarcadas.

—¿Por qué no, señorita Granger? Estoy segura de que usted y el señor Malfoy harían un excelente trabajo —señaló—. Como Premios Anuales, es su deber dar ejemplo de buena conducta.

Hermione se giró a mirar a su futuro compañero a la fuerza, pero Malfoy estaba demasiado ocupado discutiendo en voz baja con Theodore Nott. Esperaba poder contar con él para, entre los dos, convencer a Dumbledore de que emparejarlos era la peor idea que podría tener, pero el chico ni la miraba. ¿Qué hacía ahora? Miró a sus amigos, pero ninguno sabía qué decir.

Hermione Granger sabía cuándo había perdido una batalla.

—Claro, director —dijo en tono desanimado, volviendo a sentarse.

—Bien. —Dumbledore parecía muy complacido—. En ese caso, siguiendo la idea del señor Nott, los cuatro prefectos de séptimo también trabajarán juntos: el señor Potter irá con la señorita Parkinson y la señorita Patil con la señorita Abbott.

El hombre prosiguió ahora emparejando a los alumnos restantes, pero Hermione ya no lo escuchaba: estaba demasiado ocupada hundiéndose en su reciente miseria. ¿Qué le habría hecho ella a Nott para que sugiriera esa idea? Aunque, echando un segundo vistazo al chico, podía intuir por su sonrisa satisfecha y la mirada de odio de Malfoy, intuía que ella solo era un daño colateral.

Puto Malfoy; no sabía qué le habría hecho a Nott, pero por su culpa ahora tenían que hacer un trabajo juntos.

* * *

La reunión con Dumbledore había sido en febrero, estaban a una semana de que cerrara el plazo para presentar su propuesta y Hermione y Draco todavía no habían cruzado ni dos palabras al respecto. Y por lo que ella sabía, casi todos sus amigos estaban igual.

—Intenté acercarme a Parkinson el mes pasado, pero sus palabras textuales fueron: «Ya hablaremos, Potter. Mientras tanto, ni me mires» —explicó Harry. Se metió en la boca una cucharada de cereales de chocolate y se encogió de hombros—. Tan simpática como siempre —masculló.

—Pues Daphne y yo ya tenemos tema —dijo Ronald sonriendo—: la evolución de la moda muggle en los años ochenta y noventa.

Hermione enarcó una ceja, sorprendida.

—¿Y tú sabes algo sobre eso? —le preguntó.

Ron se encogió de hombros.

—Pero ella sí, y eso significa que no tengo que hacer tanta cosa.

—Qué vago que eres. Me alegro de que no seas mi pareja —le recriminó Hermione. Harry y Ginny corroboraron su afirmación con sendas afirmaciones de cabeza.

—Claro, porque Malfoy es mucho mejor que yo —replicó Ron—. Yo al menos voy con lo mejorcito de Slytherin —presumió.

—No es por nada, pero creo que tendríais que poneros de acuerdo de una vez. —Como era sábado y las casas podían mezclarse en las comidas, Luna estaba desayunando en la mesa de los Gryffindor.

—Eso significa que tengo que hablar con Zabini —Ginny pronunció el nombre casi con asco y se estremeció—. ¿Creéis que si no decimos nada Dumbledore nos asignará un tema al azar? ¿O que podremos hacer el trabajo cada uno por nuestro lado y luego juntarlo?

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

—Dumbledore ya lo dejó claro: tenemos que acreditar que hemos pasado tiempo con nuestra pareja, aunque sea con el recibo de un Costa —explicó.

—¿Un qué? —preguntó Ginny.

—Una cadena de cafeterías muy famosa —dijo Harry.

Hermione no sabía cómo sus amigos, que ponían pie en el mundo muggle en ocasiones contadas, iban a sobrevivir varios días investigando ahí afuera. En esos momentos agradecía ser hija de muggles, a pesar de toda la mierda que había soportado a lo largo de los años.

—He tenido una idea —dijo Luna, y se levantó sin decir nada más. Sus amigos la vieron aproximarse a la mesa de los Slytherin y hablar con su compañero de trabajo, Theodore Nott.

—Esta chica es bien rara, nunca me canso de decirlo —señaló Ron.

La idea de Luna consistía en reunir a Hermione, Harry y Ginny con sus parejas en un aula vacía a primera hora de la tarde.

Cuando entraron, los Slytherin ya estaban allí. Draco estaba apoyado en una mesa, mirando al infinito; Blaise estaba sentado en una silla con los pies apoyados en la mesa que tenía delante; y Pansy escribía en un pergamino. Theodore y Luna también estaban allí, pero se habían apartado a un rincón y estaban charlando como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.

—Llegáis tarde —señaló Parkinson sin siquiera separar los ojos de su pergamino—. Algunas tenemos cosas que hacer.

—¿Quieres suspender y que te repercuta en los EXTASIS, Parkinson? —respondió Hermione. La otra chica la miró con los ojos entrecerrados, pero dejó la pluma al lado del pergamino y los miró, expectante.

—Creo que si os sentáis estaremos todos más cómodos —señaló Theodore.

—¿Quién te ha dado voz y voto en esto, Nott? —atacó Malfoy. Con cada interacción entre los dos supuestos amigos, a Hermione le crecía más la curiosidad por saber qué había pasado entre ellos.

—Si no fuera por mí ni te dignarías en arreglar lo de la mierda esta del trabajo. Tendrías que darme las gracias —replicó Theodore.

—Callaos ya, pesados —intervino Ginny. La pelirroja cogió una silla que había apoyada en la pared y la situó frente a la mesa en la que se sentaba Zabini. Con una sola mirada consiguió que el chico bajara los pies—. Yo tampoco quiero quedarme aquí toda la tarde, que en una hora tenemos entrenamiento.

—¿Para qué, para practicar mejor cómo ser unos perdedores cuando os demos una paliza? —respondió Zabini, mirándola con expresión burlona.

Ginny, en vez de enfadarse, le dedicó una sonrisa taimada.

—No decías eso en el último partido. ¿Estaba buena la hierba? —contraatacó, sacando a relucir el partido Slytherin versus Gryffindor en que a Zabini le dieron con una bludger y lo tiraron de la escoba. Tuvo que ir a la enfermería por una nariz rota.

Blaise la miró con odio, pero no dijo nada.

—Qué interesante va a ser todo esto —señaló Theo. Era el único que podía pasárselo bien, sobre todo porque era el único al que le gustaba su pareja.

—Bueno, ¿empezamos? —Hermione imitó a su amiga y cogió una silla. Malfoy, que ya se había pasado al otro lado de la mesa, se sentó frente a ella. Cuando todo el mundo estaba en su sitio, la bruja sacó un trozo de pergamino de su bolsa. Dumbledore había proporcionado uno igual a todos los de sexto y séptimo para que se apuntaran. Al director le aparecería mágicamente en una lista que había en su despacho—. Esta es la lista con los temas que han elegido los demás. Teniendo en cuenta que no se puede repetir, creo que no está de más que le echemos un vistazo.

—¿Vosotros de qué lo hacéis, Luna? —preguntó Harry.

—Cine —respondió la chica—. En concreto, el género histórico. Como el tema «historia» ya estaba cogido, hemos decidido hablar de cómo se plasma la realidad en medios de entretenimiento.

Era un tema muy inteligente y, además, entretenido. Pasar dos horas viendo películas con Malfoy no le hubiera parecido a Hermione un gran esfuerzo. Lástima que no se le hubiera ocurrido a ella antes.

—La literatura ya está elegida, ¿verdad? —musitó. Repasó la lista, pero vio que era así—. Vaya.

—Menos mal —dijo Malfoy—. Sería el tema más aburrido y predecible del mundo.

Mientras tanto, los demás discutían de qué podían hacer el trabajo. En el caso de Harry y Pansy, él había propuesto un par de temas y ella los había rechazado de plano.

—Pelirroja —llamó Blaise. Su compañera lo miró con cara de pocos amigos—, ya tengo nuestro tema.

—Ilumíname —respondió Ginny con una ceja enarcada.

—Los deportes. El fútbol —pronunció el otro como si esas dos palabras fueran la solución a todos sus problemas.

Ginny pareció valorarlo durante unos segundos.

—No me parece mal.

—¿Os apunto? —les preguntó Hermione. Tenía cero envidia, porque era el tema que menos la atraía del mundo. Añadió «Ginevra Weasley y Blaise Zabini: Fútbol» a la lista de parejas y trabajos. Después, miró a su compañero—. ¿Se te ocurre algo?

—¿Me ves cara de saber lo más mínimo relacionado con los muggles? —le respondió.

—Desbordando simpatía como siempre —murmuró Theodore, aunque fue perfectamente audible para todos. Cuando su supuesto amigo lo miró para enfrentarlo, este se limitó a sonreír inocentemente.

—Hermione, ya que sois Premios Anuales, ¿por qué no hacéis algo relacionado con la educación?

Hermione se quedó pensando.

—Yo por mí encantada, pero no creo que podamos ir a un instituto, llamar al timbre y que nos dejen pasar a investigar —repuso. Tuvo una idea—. Aunque… —miró a Harry— ¿tu primo no tiene nuestra edad? ¿Todavía va al instituto, no?

—¿Dudley? Y al paso al que va seguirá ahí metido hasta que cumpla los treinta —se burló.

Hermione le sonrió zalamera y se acercó a él.

—Si hablas tú con él y nosotros con Dumbledore, igual podríamos conseguir que nos dejen asistir a un par de clases —sugirió.

—¿Por qué me da la sensación de que no se está contando conmigo para tomar esta decisión? —intervino Malfoy, echándose hacia delante.

—¿Para qué, para que pongas pegas? Si se te ocurre algo mejor, habla ahora. Si no, cállate y di que te parece bien.

—¿Me callo o digo que me parece bien? Decídete —replicó él con sorna. Sus ojos grises chispearon con diversión. Hermione bufó, pero no dijo nada. En vez de eso, se giró hacia Harry, que era su objetivo.

—Ya sabes la gracia que le hará a mis tíos tener noticias mías, pero… Sí, puedo intentarlo. Aunque no sé cómo Dumbledore podrá ponerse en contacto con el director del instituto de mi primo —señaló.

—Somos Premios Anuales: que haga el esfuerzo por nosotros. —Era la forma que tenía Draco de demostrar que había cedido a los planes de Hermione.

Ella, con una sonrisa, cogió la pluma y anotó sus nombres y su tema en la lista.

—Bueno, solo faltamos nosotros —dijo Pansy, mirando a los demás con hastío—. ¿Alguna sugerencia, oh, musa de los temas? —le dijo a Luna.

Esta, ignorando voluntaria o inconscientemente la burla, asintió con entusiasmo.

—Como has mencionado a tus tíos y tu primo —miró a Harry—, se me ha ocurrido que podríais hablar de las relaciones. Tenéis a los padres de Pansy, a tus padres y a los Dursley para exponer cómo son los distintos tipos de familias mágicas y muggles. ¿Qué os parece? —preguntó, expectante.

Harry y Pansy intercambiaron una mirada dudosa.

—A mis padres no les va a hacer ninguna gracia —señaló Pansy—. Pero bueno, ya intentaron que Dumbledore parara este sinsentido y no pudieron, así que qué más da. —Varios padres de alumnos sangre pura habían acudido a la escuela e incluso al Ministerio para exigir que se cancelara el trabajo, pero nadie lo había conseguido, para decepción de casi todo el mundo—. Vale, hablaremos de eso.

—No podéis quejaros: tenéis temas y no habéis tenido ni que pensarlos vosotros. —Theo se miró la hora—. Y todavía os sobra tiempo para ir al entrenamiento de Quidditch —dijo con una sonrisa.

Todos se levantaron, dejaron los muebles como estaban antes y salieron del aula. Hermione, muy contra sus más profundos instintos, se acercó a Malfoy y empezó a caminar a su lado.

—¿Cuándo quieres que quedemos para empezar a planear el trabajo? —le preguntó.

—La semana que viene, Granger. No me agobies —le respondió él, con los ojos grises clavados al frente. Hermione se cabreó; para él, ella no era digna ni de que la mirara.

—Cuando necesites ayuda en el mundo muggle porque no tienes ni puta idea de cómo van las cosas intenta venir a pedirme ayuda y verás —lo amenazó ella antes de acelerar el paso y dejarlo atrás—. Gilipollas —masculló lo bastante alto para hacerse oír.


	2. Segunda parte

**TRABAJO EN EQUIPO**

* * *

**Segunda parte.**

Pasaron cinco días y Hermione no supo nada de Malfoy. El lunes y el martes se los pasó mirándolo de reojo, esperando a que él reaccionara e intentara acercarse a ella para solucionar lo del trabajo. Eso fue, claro, hasta que vio cómo él sonreía con superioridad al percatarse de que ella intentaba llamar su atención y se dio cuenta de que a Malfoy le hacía gracia que ella se arrastrara detrás de él. En ese momento decidió que odiaba no tenerlo todo organizado y bajo control, pero odiaba más a ese imbécil clasista, así que se propuso comportarse como si no le importara el trabajo y esperar hasta que fuera él quien quisiera hablar.

Al final, siendo ya jueves, no fue ni Draco ni Hermione quien cedió; de hecho, se reunieron gracias a Dumbledore. El director los citó en su despacho esa tarde, junto con Blaise, Ginny, Harry y Pansy.

—Nos hemos visto más en dos días que en seis años —señaló Blaise con una sonrisa divertida.

—Nos vemos todos los días, Zabini. Lo que no hacemos es hablar —lo corrigió Hermione en tono desdeñoso.

Como no había suficientes sillas, la única que estaba sentada era Ginny, probablemente por haber llegado la primera. Blaise, que estaba a su lado de pie, se cambió para situarse junto a sus dos amigos. En el proceso, puso los ojos en blanco en dirección a Hermione.

—Relájate un poco, perfectita, que no te van a dar puntos por corregir a la gente.

Le tocó el turno a Hermione de mirar mal. Por mucho que Dumbledore intentara unir a la escuela, había cosas que nunca podrían ser: la bruja no se imaginaba siendo amiga de Pansy, que miraba a todo el mundo como si fuera insignificante; de Blaise, quien se tomaba todo y todos a broma; o de Draco, quien la despreciaba desde el día uno y ni siquiera lograba entender por qué.

En ese momento apareció Dumbledore. El hombre pasó entre ellos con una sonrisa y se sentó en su silla. Los miró con afabilidad, sin percatarse (o sin querer hacerlo) de la hostilidad que enturbiaba el ambiente.

—Los he congregado porque ya está claro el rumbo que tomarán sus trabajos. He hablado con el director de Saint Eustace y ya los hemos asignado las clases a las que asistirán. El señor Malfoy y la señorita Granger asistirán a una clase de Lengua, Matemáticas, Historia y una optativa de su elección; el señor Zabini y la señorita Weasley, a varias clases de Educación Física y también a entrenamientos de fútbol del equipo del instituto.

Al parecer, la cadena de cartas entre Harry y sus padres y estos y los Dursley habían dado sus frutos. Parecía improbable que los tíos de Harry quisieran que su adorado hijito se juntara con su primo y los raros de sus amigos, pero al parecer el encanto de Lily Potter seguía surtiendo efecto con su hermana. Lo que Hermione no sabía era cómo había convencido Dumbledore que un muggle cualquiera accediera a que unos chavales desconocidos fueran a su instituto a investigar, aunque lo veía capaz de hacer que Shacklebolt hablara con el Ministro muggle para que este intercediera por él.

—Perdone, pero… —intervino Harry— no entiendo qué hacemos Parkinson y yo aquí.

—Bueno, verá: como la señorita Parkinson procede de una familia estrictamente mágica y usted no, he pensado en que cada uno escribirá sobre la familia del otro y después elaborarán juntos una conclusión. Para eso, la señorita Parkinson necesita verlo interactuar también con su primo. Asistirán a algunas clases con Dudley también pasarán tiempo con él en los descansos —explicó Dumbledore calmadamente.

—O sea, que no solo tengo que pasar tiempo con sus padres, también con sus tíos, con su primo… —Pansy no parecía muy contenta con el nuevo rumbo de su trabajo. Miró a Harry de reojo con expresión enfadada—. Espero que no tengas a más familiares escondidos por ahí, Potter.

Dumbledore soltó una carcajada.

—Oh, queridos, no pongan esas caras tan largas. Estoy seguro de que todos aprenderán de sus experiencias y volverán a Hogwarts con la mente más abierta. Quién sabe, quizás hasta se hagan amigos —añadió en tono divertido.

Malfoy, que había permanecido apoyado en una pared en silencio durante todo ese tiempo, chasqueó la lengua con sarcasmo.

—Seguro que sí, director.

Dumbledore le sonrió, un gesto que siempre había trasmitido la sensación de que el hombre sabía mucho más de lo que daba a entender.

—Confío en ustedes dos, señor Malfoy: una de sus funciones como Premios Anuales es predicar con el ejemplo de la cordialidad, y eso no es simplemente conseguir no matarse cuando montan los turnos de los prefectos y cuando debaten sobre algún conflicto entre sus casas.

Ahí les había pillado, por lo que Draco se calló, contrariado.

»En estas carpetas encontrarán toda la información relativa al instituto y las asignaturas a las que se enfrentarán. Y ahora pueden volver a lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo. Pero recuerden que la semana que viene les espera una gran aventura.

Hermione fue la primera en salir. Cuando llegó al pasillo, se paró para esperar a Harry y Ginny, pero fue Draco el primero que llegó a su lado. El chico, en vez de pasar de largo, se paró con una mano en el bolsillo y cara de estar harto de la vida.

—¿Tienes algo que hacer ahora? Podríamos echarle un vistazo a esto —dijo levantando la carpeta marrón que llevaba en la mano.

Hermione esbozó una sonrisa triunfal, pero demostró tener clase cuando se tragó su regodeo y asintió.

—Claro. ¿Dónde vamos?

—¿Al patio? —sugirió él.

A Hermione le pareció bien: era un sitio al aire libre, con más gente. No le apetecía estar a solas con Malfoy, y mucho menos alimentar los rumores. El porcentaje de parejas surgidas de la posición de Premios Anuales era tan alta que había años en que se hacían apuestas sobre el tiempo en que tardarían estos en empezar a salir. Y no, lo último que quería era que empezaran a lanzarles indirectas sobre cuándo anunciarían su relación secreta. Como si ella quisiera salir con un idiota, por muy guapo que fuera, que pensaba que ella y un perro tenían los mismos derechos; o ni eso, porque seguro que los Malfoy antes tendrían un perro que pasarían una hora seguida con ella voluntariamente.

—Venga. Chicos, nos vemos a la hora de la cena —se despidió de sus dos amigos, aunque no le hicieron mucho caso, porque los dos estaban enfrascados en sendas conversaciones con sus compañeros de trabajo.

Draco y ella caminaban uno al lado del otro, pero sin mirarse. Cuando llegaron al patio, se quedaron de pie, sin saber dónde ponerse. Aquella zona era para los grupitos de amigos que querían relajarse entre las clases, no para dos estudiantes cuya relación era forzada. Al final, Hermione señaló un espacio vacío debajo de un árbol.

Se sentaron, ella con la espalda apoyada en el árbol y su carpeta sobre las piernas; y él con una pierna alargada y la otra doblada, y un codo apoyado en esa rodilla.

—Bueno, Granger, tú eres la que entiendes de esto. ¿Con qué horrores me voy a encontrar?

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco mientras leía la descripción de Saint Eustace. Torció el gesto.

—Tranquilo. Vamos a un instituto privado —explicó. Malfoy respondió con una ceja enarcada—: según esto, estará lleno de niños blancos y ricos. —Traducir los gráficos de la etnicidad del alumnado no era muy difícil—. Te sentirás como pez en el agua —dijo con una sonrisa falsa.

Draco rio entre dientes y negó con la cabeza.

—¿Y se supone que eso ya los pone a mi altura? Me ofendes, Granger.

—Tienes un concepto muy alto de ti mismo, ¿verdad? —Hermione recibió otra sonrisa como respuesta.

Aunque la información correspondiente a las asignaturas era prometedora, no había nada que pudiera animarla ya. Cuando iba al colegio, ya había tenido que enfrentarse con niños que no querían juntarse con ella por ser diferente. No eran muchos, pero sí los suficientes para que su madre la sentara un día en el sofá y le explicara que tener un padre blanco y una madre negra siempre haría que algunos la rechazaran solo por su color de piel. Presentía que esa historia iba a repetirse muy pronto en el Saint Eustace.

Ahora, lo único que podía hacer era montarse el horario de manera que no tuvieran que pasar juntos mucho tiempo ni tampoco en aquel instituto. Sus ojos empezaron a hacer cálculos según veía la distribución de las asignaturas del primo de Harry.

—Los lunes podemos ir a las tres primeras clases y quedarnos durante el descanso para ver cómo interactúan los alumnos —señaló—. Así a las doce podríamos estar de vuelta.

—«Ver cómo interactúan» —repitió Draco en tono divertido—. Parece que estemos estudiando el comportamiento de algún animal.

—Seguro que a tus padres esa comparación les parece de lo más acertada, ¿verdad?

—No me gusta ese tono, Granger —espetó él—. Que mi familia tengamos unos ideales muy claros y distintos a los tuyos no nos convierte en monstruos.

Hermione lo miró maravillada, aunque en este caso no era por un buen motivo.

—Es increíble: de verdad crees lo que dices. —constató. Se inclinó hacia él; para su sorpresa, el chico no intentó separarse de ella—. Te voy a dar una clase de historia rápida: los malos eran los nazis.

Malfoy la miró sin comprender, puesto que cualquier concepto que tuviera que ver con el mundo muggle estaba totalmente fuera de sus intereses. Carraspeó.

—¿Seguimos con el horario o quieres que estemos aquí todo el día?

* * *

Pansy se apoyó en la columna a sus espaldas y pasó una pierna por encima de la otra. Miró a Potter con impaciencia.

—¿Qué pasa, esa lechuza tan fea que tienes se te ha comido la lengua? No te he preguntado la respuesta del EXTASIS de Historia, eh —señaló.

Como se estaban quedando sin tiempo, Pansy había asumido que en algún momento tenía que acordar con Potter qué iban a hacer para su trabajo, y ese «algún momento» era ahora. Así que el buscador estrella de Gryffindor y ella estaban charlando en uno de los paredones que daban al patio interior de Hogwarts. Aunque «charlar» era un término demasiado amable para lo que ellos estaban teniendo. Charlan dos amigos, no dos personas que se sienten incómodas en la presencia del otro.

—Yo qué sé cómo son mis padres, Parkinson —respondió Potter con un encogimiento—. Pues como los de todos.

Pansy enarcó una ceja.

—«Todos» es una palabra con un significado muy amplio. Y te aseguro que no —afirmó. Sin conocer a los Potter en persona pondría una mano en las fauces de un dragón y sabía que no le pasaría nada si aseguraba que no se parecían en nada a sus padres.

—A mi padre le gusta contar chistes malos —masculló entre dientes el chico; seguro que se avergonzaba de ellos. Por más que se esforzara, Pansy era incapaz de recordar la última vez que su padre había contado un chiste. O reído. Edmund Parkinson no era hombre de mostrar sentimientos de ningún tipo. No era digno de él.

—No es lo peor que podría pasarme. Entonces, ¿cómo lo hacemos? —preguntó ella.

—La semana que viene mis padres organizan una barbacoa, tendrás que venir.

Pansy bufó. No había estado en una celebración así en su vida, le sonaba muy muggle, y no tenía ningunas ganas de mezclarse con ese tipo de gente. Pero sonrió.

—Parece que la semana que viene va de fiestas, porque el sábado mi padre celebra su cumpleaños con una cena en casa. Yo voy a esa horterada de tus padres si tú vienes a la cena.

Potter se puso en pie y se apoyó en el muro, incómodo. No parecía que la idea le gustara, pero suspiró.

—Supongo que con un día cada uno no tendremos bastante.

Pansy torció el gesto.

—Ya. Joder —maldijo. No era un vocabulario propio de su educación, pero esa situación sacaba lo peor de ella—. Esto es culpa de Theo; lo voy a matar a la hora de la cena —dijo con fastidio.

Potter rio.

—Avisa y les pido a los elfos que preparen palomitas.

La chica lo miró con perplejidad, pero negó con la cabeza.

—Menos confianzas, Potter, que no somos amigos ni vamos a serlo.

El gryffindor soltó una carcajada y levantó las manos como defendiéndose.

—Tranquila, tampoco es algo que me hiciera especial ilusión. Mira —entrecerró ligeramente los ojos verdes y se puso serio—, si te parece bien, podemos pasar tres días en mi casa y tres días en la tuya. Sumado a las horas que vayamos al instituto con mi primo, creo que tenemos de sobra para redactar un trabajo en condiciones.

Pansy sonrió con malicia.

—Verás qué bien te lo pasas en mi casa, Potter. Mi padre y tú os vais a llevar de maravilla.

Harry, en vez de amedrentarse, le devolvió una sonrisita de suficiencia.

—Cuando prepares la maleta no metas nada demasiado estrafalario, Parkinson, que vivimos en un barrio muggle rodeado de muggles.

Pansy soltó un gritito de frustración.

—Vale, no hace falta que repitas esa palabra tantas veces, ¡me ha quedado claro!


End file.
